Jangan Begitu!
by shachan nyaan
Summary: Menceritakan tentang kehidupan anak berumur 14 yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha yang menjalani kehidupannya sebagai anak yang rada cool, dan sebagainya. WARNING: OOC, GK JELAS GENRENYA, KALO LUCU JANGAN KETAWA..!


Jangan begitu..!

.

.

.

WARNING: Cerita GJ, kagak jelas, gak tau humor apa kagak, KAGAK NYAMBUNG

Happy reading ^_^

.

.

Ah.., halo..! kenalin namaku uchiha sasuke. Umurku baru 14 tahun, jadi masih kyut kan .. khu..khu..

Aku tinggal bersama tou-san, kaa-san, dan nii-san ku tercinta (lebay amat.. -_- ) . keluargaku termasuk keluarga yang tajir. Tou-san punya usaha yang terkenal sejagat raya, eh, maksudnya se jepang yaitu usaha keramik. Kaa-san yang hobinya masak ama jahit juga punya usaha pakakian terkenal. Nii-san baru S1, kalo aku sih nanti pinginnya sampe ST (eS Teh) ahaha.. justkidd. Oh ya, aku itu kelas 8-G di SMP KOVOCA (Konoha Vocaloid) yang letaknya diperbatasan desa Konoha dengan desa Vocaloid. Meskipun aku dikelas reguler, aku tuh juga termasuk murid yang pinter (ahay..).

Aku disekolah terkenal keren (ehem), ganteng (ahay), dan dingin. Tapi kalo dirumah cerewatnya gak ketulungan.

Malam ini aku dirumah cuma sama nii-san aja. Tou-san lagi lembur dikantornya, sedangkan kaa-san lagi arisan dirumah tetangga. Dan yang paling parah, kaa-san lupa kagak masak makan malam. "nii-san laper nih.." rengek ku kepada nii-san.

"ya makan to.." jawab nii-san dengan santainya sambil online.

"ya elah.. nii-san.. kan kaa-san hari ini kagak masak,"

"ya cari makanan aja sono.. gue lagi sibuk nih.." nii-san mulai ketus.

"cih.." kataku sambil jalan menuju dapur sambil menghentakkan kakiku seperti sedang baris berbaris. Aku membuka kulkas yang ada hanya brokoli, tomat, dan cabe. 'hn.. keluarga tajir tapi makanan beginian doang..' batin ku sambil mengembungkan pipiku.

Kubuka _rice cooker_ 'aseek.. masih ada nasi.. lumayan..' gumamku. Kubuka lemari yang tak jauh dari _rice cooker_, isinya beberapa toples yang bertuliskan kopi, coklat bubuk, gula, garam, deterjen. "eh? Loh? Kenapa ada deterjen disini?" aku mulai mengingat ingat. "hn.. oh iya..."

.

.

.

.

_Flash back start._

_Siang itu setelah pulang sekolah aku pulang sekolah aku mengajak sahabatku, Uzumaki Naruto untuk main kerumahku. Aku mengajaknya ke tempat cuci cuci. "sasu-sama.., apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan deterjen itu?" tanya Naruto._

"_hn.. nanti kau pasti juga akan tahu.. " jawab ku sambil mangacungkan jempolku. Naruto malah semakin bingung._

"_naru-sama! Tolong ambilkan gelas air mineral dong..!" pintaku_

"_eh? Untuk apa? Pasti untuk kamu minum ya? Hayo.. Ingat.. hari ini katanya kamu puasa.. " kata Naruto sambil menyenggol nyenggol pundakku._

"_hush! Gak boleh ngomong sembarangan.. lagian siapa juga yang lagi puasa.. gue kan lagi haid (?)" cetus ku sembarangan._

"_NANI?! Jadi selama ini lu cewek sas?! Berarti.. waktu kita mandi dikali belakang rumah gue itu..."_

"_hush..! apaan sih lagian gue Cuma bercanda..! dah sono ambillin pesenan gue tadi.!" Bentakku_

"_iyee..iye.." kata naru sambil jalan loyo._

_2 menit kemudian.._

'_hn.. lama amat sih ni anak..!' gumamku kesal_

"_sasu-sama..!" terdengar suara dari depan pintu. Ah, naruto rupanya._

"_tempatnya kerdus air mineral dimana?" tanya nya polos_

"_duh.. kenapa gak tanya dari tadi..! lah dari tadi kamu ngapain?" keluhku sambil menepuk jidatku._

"_aku tadi mules... khu..khu.." jawabnya sambil sedikit tertawa._

"_hn.. kerdusnya ada dibawah meja kompor san tuh..!" kataku sambil menunjuk dapur._

"_baiklah boss.." naru langsung lari kedapur dengan kecepatan kucing dikejar anjing._

_1 menit kemudian.._

"_nih bos.. masih utuh tanpa lecet..!" kata naru mendatangiku sambil menyodorkan gelas mineralnya itu._

"_hn.. masih ada airnya...,, naru-sama tolong minumlah air ini" _

"_baiklah.." katanya malas. Dia meminumnya seperti anjing yang kehausan.. ck..ck..ck.. betapa malangnya anak ini.._

"_nih.." katanya sambil menyodorkan gelas mineral yang sudah tidak ada airnya._

"_arigato.." _

_Aku mulai memasukkan deterjen kedalam gelas mineral itu. "ah..! air..!" kataku spontan. Aku langsung lari menuju dapur untuk mangambil air dikeran wastafel. "aihh.. sasu-sama.. jangan gitu dong.. gue jadi kaget nih.." katanya menyusul kedapur sambil bawa deterjen yang tadi kutaruh dilantai. _

_Kucampurkan gelas mineral yang sudah kuberi deterjen dengan air, lalu kuaduk hingga tercampur. "naru-sama ! ayo kita keluar!" ajakku bersemangat. "lah.. deterjennya taruh mana?" _

"_taruh meja kompor aja tuh.. disitu.." kataku sambil menunjuk meja kompor kaa-san._

_Dihalaman rumah.._

"_sekarang apa yang elu lakukan? Sasu-sama?" _

"_kemari, perhatikan, celupkan tanganmu ke dalam gelas mineral ini lalu jadilah..."_

_Flashback over_

.

.

.

"...bubble..! tadi siang kan aku bikin bubble dan deterjennya ketinggalan didapur.. hihi.."

Kuambil piring , kuambil nasi, kuambil setoples garam, dan kutaburkan 1 sendok teh garam. Oh ya, tidak lupa krupuk! 'makan malam yang lezat.. hmm.. nii-san suka gak ya?'

Aku berjalan kekamarku dan didalamnya juga ada ranjang dan barang barang nii-san. Lebih tepatnya disebut kamarku dan nii-san. "nii-san..!" sapaku. Dan kulihat nii-san sedang mendengkur ria diatas mejanya karena terlalu lelah online sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Hadeuh..

"ahh.., nii-san dah tidur, ya udah gue makan sendiri aje.." kataku sambil menyuap sendok yang pertama. 'hmm enak juga.. ini kalo gak salah resep mbah buyutku waktu diusir istri ke-3 nya karena buang hajat diWC kucing kesayangan istrinya, oh ya namanya Uchiha Madara kan?' aku bergumam sambil ngelihatin foto kakek buyutku yang lagi bawa piala sambil narsis alay.

Kulihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 08.37 malam. 'huft.. tou-san sama kaa-san belum pulang juga..' keluhku.

Ting..tong..ting..tong..

"ah..! belnya..! semoga itu tou-san ama kaa-san bukan orang gila yang nyamar jadi tukang sedot WC, tp bukannya sedot WC malah numpang buang kotorannya di WC orang , hadeuh.."

Kuberlari dengan semangat untuk membuka pintu, 'krriieekk..' pintunya terbuka sendiri. Aku kaget,pintunya terbuka sendiri, bulu kuduk ku mulai berdiri. 'ee..ee..emaaakk..kk..' lirihku ketakutan. Sebuah kaki mulai masuk kedalam rumah dan ternyata itu milik "TOU-SAN?!" aih.. ternyata itu hanya kaki tou-san, biasa.., tou-san itu sukanya nakut nakutin orang tp sebenarnya dia itu takut sama kecoa. Haha..

Dibelakangnya terlihat seorang wanita berambut panjang. "tou-san..! belakangmu ada sadako.!" Teriakku ketakutan. "nani?" terdengar suara lembut nan indah dari belakang tou-san dan ternyata ia adalah "kaa-san?!"

"haha.. mi, anak kita yang satu ini penakutnya minta ampyuun deh" kata tou-san lengan gaya lebay.

"masak sih pi.. " kaa-san juga ikutan lebay. Wajahku memerah karena menahan emosi sambil mengembungkan pipiku.

"ahh.. males amat, mensing gue tidur ajah" kataku sebal sambil membanting badanku kekasur. Sedangkan nii-san.. tetap tidur dimejanya.

Pagi hari..

"hoaaaahhhmm.." aku menguap hingga mataku mengeluarkan sedikit air. "jam... 05.13 mandi ah.. sebelum diduluin ama baka nii-san"

"mandi..mandi..mandi.." aku nyanyi dikamar mandi sambil joget joget GJ.

Aku menuruni tangga dengan berseragam rapi , dan siap untuk menyerbu makanan buatan kaa-san ku , hmm baunya udah tercium, seperti baunya sambal pete..!

"ohayoo.. kaa-san, taou-san...!" sapaku

"ohayo.."

"lah.., nii-san gak dianggep nih" nii-san caper.

"hn.. ohayo.. baka nii-san..!"

"huaaaa..! sasuke.! Sungguh tega sekali kamu kepada kakak kandung sendiri..! sungguh teganya teganya.." malah nyanyi

"husshh..! diam itachi..! kamu itu udah kuliah kok masih nyanyi kagak jelas gitu..!" tegur tou-san.

"weeekk.." aku menjulurkan lidah kearah nii-san.

.

SKIP

.

.

"minna-san ..! aku berangkat..!" pamitku

"hati hati dijalan..!"

Aku mengayuh sepeda berwarna hitamku denga cepat sampai.. 'ckkiittt..!' "meeeoowww..!'

Aku menabrak kucing yang lagi kawin. Salahnya tu kucing kawin ditengah jalan, kagak ngundang gue lagi, ah, sudahlah, lupakann.

.

.

Sampai disekolah kupakirkan sepedaku ditempat parkir sepeda (ya..iyalah..masak dikamar mandi.. -_-) aku menuju kekelas ku yang berada dilantai 5. Kaget? Aku ulangi ya LANTAI LIMA. Gak percaya?! LAN-TAI-LI-MA. Masih gak percaya?! L-A-N-T-A-I-L-I-M-A. Masih gak percaya juga?! Temui author nya..! hajar dia sampai kalian percaya.! Bwuhahahaha..! *evil laugh*

Begitu aku masuk kelas para cewek langsung histeris. Aku hanya mendecih dan sok cool gitu. "sasu-sama..!" aku mendengar suara yang tak begitu asing bagiku. Oh.., naruto. "nani? Naru-sama?"

"ayo duduk disampingku dan disamping sakura.!" Ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku.

"hn.., baiklah"

Dikelas 8-G ini muridnya hanya ada 18 orang. Yaitu aku, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Ino Yamanaka, Inuzuka Kiba, Shikamaru Nara, kagamine len , kagamine rin, Shion Kaito, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Choji Akimichi, Kasane Teto, Akita Neru, Sai, dan Megpoid Gumi. Ketua kelasnya adalah si tukang tidur dikelas , shikamaru, aku sendiri masih bingung , kenapa juga dia yang jadi ketua kelas padahal dia tukang tidur, tukang ngorok, dan bahkan pernah sampe ngompol dikelas gara gara dia pules banget tidurnya sampe kagak kerasa. Tapi sebenarnya dia tu pinter banget. Selalu ranking 1,dan aku selalu ranking 3, hadeh.. ingat shikamaru, aku akan menyusulmu.! DEMI KEBOOO..!

Dan, wakilnya, situkang makan, choji. Setiap pelajaran dia selalu makan di pojok kelas, karena bangkunya emang disitu. Kami bisa memaklumi karena setiap hari ia hanya makan nasi dan garam saja. Hiks.. kasihan sekali.. jantungku sampai tersentuh.

Oh, ya, asal kalian tahu.. aku ini wakil ketua OSIS lho.. *bwahahaha*, dan ketuanya Hyuuga Neji, siswa kelas 8-B sekaligus sepupu Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

Kulihat jarum di jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 06.05 ' hn.. kurang 15 menit lagi bel masuk' gumamku.

"sasuke-sama.." kudengar suara lembut memanggil namaku. Kubalikkan badanku dan ternyata dia...

.

.

**TBC **

**Gimana ceritanya? GJ banget kan?! **

**Gomenne, ini cerita pertama yang aku buat ^3^**

**Tolong review, dan beri kritik dan saran. ^_^**

**Arigatou..**


End file.
